earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Iceland
The following has two accounts of the description and history of Iceland. Leaving both to better show the history of what has happened. Iceland Iceland started in November of 2018 and re-established in November of 2019. The original founders of Iceland are unknown at this time. Their ruins scatter the landscape, telling a story of a nation once thriving but long since has been forgotten. Today, new towns once again are beginning to inhabit the cold mountainous terrain that is Iceland. Though the capital has changed several times throughout its history, the current capital resides in Icetopia, a town founded by Max300100 in November of 2018. After several months after Iceland's re-establishment earlier in 2019 it was once again re-established by Max300100. Originally when resurrected it only had two towns, Icetopia and Reykjavik, but now it has gained four new towns. Today, Iceland once again thrives. Just at the point of complete abandonment from the world. . Current Towns Icetopia (capital) Reykjavik Djupivogur Kazagia Crows Canute Description The Nation of Iceland has been long inactive on the server. Recently, in early November a small group of people appeared in Iceland and founded towns which are now leading Iceland to a better future. Djupivogur, founded by Bluefire6 has been given the title of eastern capital in Iceland. Godthab is a great ally with the Icelandic people. After the fall of Iceland, it has been re-estabilished by Max300100 History Iceland has always been an inactive nation. That is until Max300100 became king, and brought us back to life. The Rebirth of a Nation New Beginning Hexagram_ was a Scottish citizen for most of his time as a new player on the server. He was tired of being in someone else's town and of depending on mayors for things he needed, so he decided that it was time to create his own town. The land in the british isles was very contested, and Hexagram_ did not want to create a new town where a battle was being fought. So he decided to sail to Iceland and start the town of Storidalur on the south-east of Iceland. Hexagram_ felt like he could still be in Scotland while having a town in Iceland. After all, he had never planned on leaving, only on remaining there to avoid being attacked or invaded in case of a war. But realizing that it would not be practical for Scotland to move it's capital to accomodate to his needs, Hex started mining for gold in order to start his own nation. While mining, he realized it would be stupid to have a nation with only him and his town in it, so he reached out to old friends(gtaagent2 and jojix) to help him gather gold and create the nation. gtaagent2 and jojix were a part of Storidalur for a good time, until one day while surveying the land they came across an abandoned ruin south of Hoffell. They decided to leave Storidalur and settle there to rebuild, and created the town of Shadowridge in the process. Shadowridge would begin efforts to rebuild a castle and bring their town to it's former glory. Infrastructure Hex noticed that being far from Shadowridge meant that he had to walk there every time, effectively crossing the country. Then, he noticed he had a load of rails in one of his chests and decided to create a railroad connecting Shadowridge and Storidalur. The project took about an hour to complete due to procrastinating and dealing with other matters during it, but when it was complete it was used often. After using the railroad for a while, Hex noticed it was slower than walking to shadowridge, so the only advantage of using it is you don't have to press the W key. Then jojix suggested that a new railroad be restored and built, this time fully underground connecting Shadowridge, Storidalur and what would become Innsigli. In about an hour, jojix was done modifying and repairing the existing underground tunnels, effectively creating a better, faster and safer railroad. Breaking away from Scotland While in Iceland working on buildings or armor, Hex faced an issue. He would often get random attackers, who were often driven away as they were unprepared for extensive combat. But one day, the most unlikely attacker showed up. It was Dexter1080p, mayor of Scotland's largest town "Fenrir". Dexter showed up claiming that Hexagram had stolen a fishing rod from him. Hexagram said he took it because while he lived in fenrir, Dexter used 5 of his mending books to buy it. His defense was, the mending books were more valuable therefore the fishing rod should belong to him. Dexter still didn't give up, and wanted 10 gold so he would leave. Hexagram called for Scotland's help, but no one did anything, so he took it upon himself to battle Dexter and his member xXCyberKossXx. After a little skirmish in and out of claims, Dexter managed to kill gtaagent2, stealing 7 gold and 2 blaze spawners from his dead corpse. Hexagram and jojix got really unhappy, then took it upon themselves to finish this fight. The Icelanders focused on Dexter, shattering his helmet and causing him to run inside a claim to teleport away. However, Cyber started running in time for the pvp to be turned on in Shadowridge. Hexagram chased him, hit him a few times, and got him to log off in combat. Then, Hexagram created a tomb where Cyber logged off and surrounded it in lava. After this, the leader of Scotland, Nicola_Sturgeon, logged on and sorted it out on the discord. Hexagram was forced to reveal the location of the tomb to Dexter, and was not compensated for what he lost from the battle. He did not get his friend's spawners or gold back either. Feeling as if this treatment was unfair, Hexagram decided that he'd be cutting ties with Scotland. However, he ended up being kicked from the nation by Dexter. Later that same day, Dexter attacked Iceland again with Eon_Fusion and MrJimBobJr on his side. This time, gtaagent2 and jojix were geared up properly, and it was an easy victory for Iceland. New Towns Hexagram and gtaagent2 got in contact with mutual friends from past servers they have played on. These people were Zolphax, PinkInk and Emperor248. They all lived in Shadowridge very briefly, before Emperor248 decided to create his own town on the eastern shore of Iceland. He built Innsigli on top of existing ruins, which were conveniently connected to the underground railroad. After trying hard to contact inactive leaders of Iceland, Hexagram finally succeeded and managed to bring Munkl3 back to activity. This meant that instead of gathering the gold to create a nation, the Icelandic people could just join the already existing one. As a chancellor, Munkl3 was able to invite Shadowridge, Storidalur and Innsigli to Iceland. Now that Icelandic towns were in a nation, and Hoffell joined the cause, Hexagram could leave his town to Zolphax and create a new town to serve as the Capital of Iceland once the throne was given to him. Zolphax renamed Storidalur to Klettahlio, and Hexagram created Equinox. The Passing of Power The current king of Iceland, Lurdz92 is inactive. On February 26th, he will be kicked and the leadership will be passed to Munkl3. Then, Munkl3 will pass the leadership to Hexagram_, and Iceland will finally be a fully active nation. Re-Estabilishment The nation of Iceland, after it's great fall has been re-estabilished by a man called xPadpai, The nation is a colony of Trinidad and Tobago Summer 2019 The history in this time period isn't mentioned and seems lost for now A New Era In November 2019, All that was left from the previously mentioned history are empty tunnel leading no where, along with ruins of old towns next to towns that have been preserved. A New King The Iceland that came out of the summer of 2019 finally fell in October. Max300100 founded our current Iceland and chose Grhust to be a chancellor. New Blood While Iceland was being remade, several players arrived in Iceland and founded towns that slowly joined the nation when ever they could find Max. An Allies Fall Starting November was the fall of our friend, Akureyri. Reykjavik Shuts it's Doors In the opening week of December, East Lord Ulok was given the rank of Chancellor and along with that he removed all citizens in his city, Reykjavik, besides himself and Biggi2304. Reykjavik is now an isolated city and has no town government. No one can get into Reykjavik at all, and has given the right to be the eastern capital to Djupivogur. A New Frontier Prompted by our rival nation, Island, we our now considering to start making towns in Greenland after Island made the town Whiteridge. Category:Nations Category:Europe Category:Colonies